Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
A user may enter a search query into a search box of a browser and the browser may submit the search query to a search engine. The search engine may identify documents that match the search query, rank the documents based on various factors, and return a ranked list of document to the user. The user may select a document from the list and request the document. A browser may retrieve the requested document and display the document to the user in a browser window.
However, the amount of available information that is available to users on the web can be overwhelming.